Electronic messaging is incredibly common in today's society. Tens of millions, if not hundreds of millions or even billions, of electronic messages are transmitted every day. Examples of electronic messages, or e-messages, include e-mails, text messages, and instant messages. E-mails typically involve a person or other entity addressing the email to one or more persons, providing some text to be seen by the addressee(s), possibly attaching documents such as text documents, pictures, spreadsheets, etc., and sending the message to the addressee(s) via a network such at the global, packet-switched communications network known as the Internet. Other examples of networks includes local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), and wireless networks such as cellular networks and satellite networks. Networks may be combinations of the noted networks, and other networks can also be used alone or in combination with those mentioned.